Daughter of an Agent
by Akito Sohma 101
Summary: Phil Coulson not only died believing in heroes, he left behind a daughter; Jade Coulson. Only two people know about her, and now it's up to Captain America to look after her. Captain America/OC, slight romance in later chapters, T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**This is different from what I normally do. If you like The Avengers, then I hope you'll like this. This is my first story for The Avengers, so please be nice. **

**Thank you Three Days Grace for giving me the strength and inspiration to keep going. **

Director Fury stood by his computers on the bridge at Shield's base, staring ahead out the window thinking. Since the devastation in New York City, Fury had been a lot more alert about everything, and he had been in touch with all of The Avengers to make sure they had their eyes on everything and made sure no danger was near. So far everything seemed to be going alright, but everyone at Shield seemed to be a bit downcast since Phil Coulson's death nearly half a week prior. Fury continued to look outside, until Agent Hill came up. She looked worried.

"Sir," she said.

"Is something on your mind Agent Hill?" asked Fury.

"It's about Coulson," Agent Hill answered. "What are we going to tell his daughter?"

Fury stared ahead, remembering the day Phil Coulson died. He knew Agent Hill was right. He took a deep breath.

"The truth," he replied.

**...**

Jade Coulson was Phil's 21 year old daughter, his only daughter; she looked identical to her mother but bearing her father's blue eyes and her hair was the same shade of red as a strawberry. She was born not knowing her mother since she died just minutes after Jade was born, but they shared the same birthday; the only thing Jade and her father shared was their liking of Captain America. She wore a metal pendent of his shield on a long silver chain, which was given to her by her father. She was recently chosen to be injected with the exact same serum as Captain America, with help from Erik Selvig, and since the serum was already tested on three men, it was decided it would be tested on a woman, and Jade was chosen because of her ability to quickly heal injuries in five seconds with just one touch. For the longest time, Jade and her father were so close they were inseparable; she was destined to become an agent for Shield, and to hear of her beloved father's death would brake her.

She sat in a chair on the porch reading a book and minding her own business, when she looked up and saw two familiar figures coming towards her.

"Director Fury. Agent Hill. Hi," she greeted.

"You've grown," said Agent Hill.

"I guess my dad will be coming home soon, right?" asked Jade. Agent Hill didn't answer.

"I'm afraid I have bad news," she said. Jade's eyes widened.

"Wha…is he…" she tried to ask. Knowing what she was trying to ask, Agent Hill nodded in sadness. Jade, knowing her fears were true, broke down into tears; she knew she'd become a Shield agent without her father by her side. After a couple minutes of being comforted in Agent Hill's arms, Fury handed her a small vile.

"Is this my dad's blood?" she asked. Fury nodded. "I know what to do with this."

**Three Days Later**

Jade walked along the path towards the local church, the cemetery was looking its best with the flowers in front of all the graves and with the sun beaming down on it. She was happy that it was a beautiful day for Saturday, it was almost as if her father was smiling down at her as she walked into the church; she immediately caught sight of the pastor, who recognized her right away.

"Ms. Coulson," he said, "you're early. The funeral doesn't start until 10am."

"That is true," Jade answered. "Although, I'd like to see the apothecary if that's possible."

"Right this way," the pastor said as he led the way into another room. Jade entered the room; a little old man was sitting at an ancient looking writing desk peering over his notes. He looked up and saw Jade – he hadn't seen her since she was baptised nineteen years prior, so he was surprised to see her all grown up.

"How can I help you my dear child?" he asked.

"I have a request," said Jade as she handed him the little vile.

"This must be your father's blood, am I correct?" the man asked.

"Yes," Jade replied. "I would like to have a ring made with the blood made into a pendent."

"I can certainly do that," the man answered. "I can have it ready for Monday."

"That's perfect," said Jade. "I leave on Tuesday."

"Ah, I see you've become an agent of Shield."

"Yes," Jade smiled. "Thank you."

"Anytime Ms. Coulson," the man said. "And I'm sorry to hear about your father. He was a good man."

Jade smiled at him, and then left the room and went outside.

**Outside at 10am**

A small group of people was gathered around the grave as the pastor spoke; Jade was right in front, a couple meters away stood Director Fury and Agent Hill. Behind them stood Tony Stark and a very grief stricken Pepper Pots, next to them were Erik Selvig and Jane Foster who stood next to Thor, and on his other side was Loki who was so full of regret that he kept his eyes closed the entire time. Next to Loki was Bruce Banner, behind him were Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff, and next to Banner, was Steve Rogers who was looking just as sad as the day he lost his best friend 70 years prior. Although his mind wandered elsewhere as he caught sight of Jade; oddly enough, she caught sight him too. For a couple minutes, they couldn't take their eyes off of each other.

After the funeral service was over and everyone was talking to each other, Steve still had a hard time taking his eyes off of Jade, even though he still had no idea who she was or what was going to become of her. Loki waved his hand in front of his face to grab his attention which made him and the other Avengers laugh, so Steve decided to laugh with them. Jade however, still couldn't shake the feeling that she just saw Captain America at her father's funeral; in truth she was happy that he came. She knew they must've worked together recently, and now she was going to be working with him. She lost her train of thought when Director Fury and Agent Hill came up to her.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"How are you holding up?" asked Agent Hill.

"I'm okay," Jade answered.

"Your appointment is tomorrow then?" Fury asked, knowing Jade was going to get the serum injected into her body the next day.

"Yep," Jade answered again, "and the apothecary is making the ring as we speak, I'm going to pick it up on Monday."

"What are you going to do now?" asked Agent Hill.

"Right now, I'm gonna go for a walk, and clear my head," Jade replied. "I'll see you Tuesday."

"Take care of yourself," said Fury. With that, Jade walked across the yard and along the path to the park.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I know a lot of you really like the first chapter; so here's chapter two. I had to do a little research for it. **

**Thank you Three Days Grace for inspiring me, giving me strength and for keeping me out of trouble. **

As Jade walked along the path by Maspeth Creek, she kept thinking about the great things that were said about her father at the funeral; she also thought about how great it was to see Captain America at the funeral. She couldn't wait to become an agent so she could officially talk to him, and even ask him how it was to work with her father. Thinking about it made her miss her father very much, he was the only parent she had, and even known. Because of all that thinking, she had no idea she was behind Prince Metal. Not only that, she was being followed – she turned around.

"What do you want?" she asked the person who looked to be a criminal.

"Your money," he said.

"Go to Hell," Jade snapped, and then she turned around and walked away. Without warning, the man hit her hard on the back of her head. She fell unconscious to the ground; thinking she was dead, the man tossed her into the water and ran off, not knowing he was seen. Steve Rogers watched as the man took off, and he knew he had to save Jade, so he ran over and dove into the water. He spotted her immediately and grabbed her; he swam hard to bring her up to the surface, and with success. He held Jade over his shoulder as he got both her and himself out of the water and he gently set her down.

Steve looked at Jade's unconscious form, he knew he had no choice but to do CPR on her, so he did. After one push on her, she came to and she started coughing up water. After regaining composure, she looked up only to see the true face of Captain America looking down at her. The only thing Steve noticed was Jade's necklace, he noticed it was a metal pendent of his shield; he then looked deep into her eyes. At the same time, Jade looked into his eyes, something told both of them there was a spark between them, but Jade was still choking on water a little bit, so she couldn't say anything.

"Jade!"

There was a voice calling her name in the distance. She started to sit up, and then she turned to Steve.

"Go," she said to him. He was confused as he stood up. "I'll be fine, just go."

Steve hesitated, but he did what she said. She watched him leave as her friend Holly came rushing towards her.

"Jade! Are you alright?" she asked as she helped her to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm good," Jade answered as she coughed up the last of the water in her lungs.

"Who saved you?" asked Holly.

"Captain America," Jade answered again. Holly was surprised. "He was at the funeral."

"Oh yeah, about that," said Holly, "I'm so sorry I missed it. I got called into work at the last minute, but I asked for a day off tomorrow, so I can accompany you at your appointment."

"Thanks," said Jade.

**The Next Day**

Jade and Holly took the early train to Brooklyn that morning be at the appointment on time. Jade couldn't take her mind off of the event of the day before when she was saved by Captain America for the second time in her life; the first time was during the devastation as she was one of the trapped civilians in the bank. Now she was going to be strong like him, but she would have different abilities whilst keeping her healing ability. She thought about it, and the fact she'd be working with him, which brought her to the memory of her father. She closed her eyes, trying to take her mind away from the memories and focus on today.

"Jade, you okay?" asked Holly. "You look nervous."

"I'm fine," Jade answered. "Maybe I am a little nervous."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Holly asked again.

"It's not something I want to do," Jade replied, "it's something I have to do. When my dad got the emergency call from Shield, he told me to be strong. So I'm doing what he told me to do, having the serum injected is the way to be strong, now that I'm an agent of Shield."

They got to Brooklyn and they went straight to the research facility where Erik Selvig was waiting.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be," Jade answered. She was then asked to take off her hoodie, until she was wearing just her jeans and a tank top. She lay down on the bench while other scientists prepped her for what was going to happen; she was then injected with penicillin, and then a blue liquid began to empty out of its tubes into her body. She felt strange, but then she felt a little pain, as if she was being stretched. Even so, she didn't let out a single cry of agony, she only winced.

After she got out, she felt as if she was towering over everybody, including Selvig who was amazed the formula worked once again without a problem. She put her hoodie back on and she left with Holly to go back to Maspeth. Once there, they went shopping to celebrate Jade's success and so Jade could get new clothes because now the clothes she owned were too small because she grew in height, and she gained more muscle which made her bust a little bigger. She then went home and began to sort out the stuff she would be taking with her, she also added a little black to the top part of her hair to add a bit of a goth look. It suited her well since she was already goth in the way she dressed.

She then got a call from the apothecary letting her know the ring was complete and ready to be picked up the next day. She thanked him, and then looked at the other ring she wore; this one had a pendent made from her mother's blood. It belonged to her father before her; he had given it to her as a graduation gift. She knew that as soon as she got the new ring, she would have a piece of both of her parents with her. She won't be alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the chapter everyone has been waiting for; Jade arrives at Shield and she is badass! Hehehe! You'll find out why. **

**Thank you Three Days Grace for keeping me out of trouble. **

The next morning, Jade was on her way to picking up the ring when she came across the same guy who attacked her two days prior. She ignored him, but he continued to follow her, so she couldn't resist; she decided to test her new strength for payback. She grabbed him by the shoulders and hit his head with her own and knocked him out cold, and just as she walked past him, she kicked his nose and broke it. Feeling proud of herself, she continued on to the Calvary Cemetery without any regrets as to what she just did. She arrived to the apothecary's office, where he sat at his desk with a box in his hands; he opened it revealing the ring.

"I hope it is to your liking," he said. Jade picked it up and looked at it.

"Yes it is," she said as she put it on and admired it along with the other ring.

"Good luck, dear child," the man said.

"Thank you," said Jade with a smile. She then left to get fitted for her uniform.

**The Next Day**

Jade rode with Agent Hill all the way to Shield's base; she was a little nervous about being there without her father, but she figures she'll pull through. She did however, have a lot of people looking at her when she arrived. With all of that, she was feeling uncomfortable; she wanted to go somewhere else.

"Agent Hill, I need to cool down," she said. Agent Hill was confused, and so was Director Fury who overheard. Jade turned around and walked away slowly; but as she caught someone looking at her, she ran off.

"Jade!" Agent Hill called out, but she was gone.

"Give her time Agent Hill," said Fury, "her grief still lingers."

**Half an hour later**

Jade was still nowhere in sight of the bridge. Director Fury checked one of the surveillance cameras to find where she was; as it turns out, she was hiding in a corner of one of the security storage areas. Thor and Loki noticed Fury looking at the surveillance camera, so they were curious.

"Is something wrong Director?" asked Thor.

"One of our agents is hiding in one of the storage areas," Fury replied. "Something must've set her off, but I'm not sure what."

"Do you need us to do something?" asked Loki.

"If you can, I need the two of you to catch her," Fury ordered, "but be careful. We don't know what she's capable of doing."

With that, Thor and Loki went to the storage area to find Jade. As they entered the room, they stood their ground in case they were ambushed. Loki was distracted by the sound of breathing; he tapped Thor on his shoulder and pointed to where he caught sight of Jade standing there idling. Thor signaled Loki to go to the other side to get her, but just as he gently grabbed her wrist, he was caught. Jade turned around to see who it was and then became enraged and tried to pull away.

The two Asgardians tried their best to fight back but it was no use, because Jade maneuvered and bit Loki on his arm. Just as Thor was going to take over, Jade turned around just in time to punch him and run off further into the room. They knew they wouldn't be able to catch her, so they went back to the bridge to meet with the others.

**On The Bridge**

The rest of The Avengers had already arrived to the bridge in uniform, except for Stark who had his armor put away in another storage area. They had their attention drawn to the door when Thor and Loki came in looking like they were in a street fight, so they were curious.

"Couldn't catch her?" asked Fury.

"She's too feisty," Loki answered. "She bit me."

"And she packs a wallop," Thor added pointing at his black eye. Fury looked at the others, and he knew he had to explain.

"In case it's unclear, we have a new agent joining us today, from Maspeth, New York," he said as he set photo of Jade on the table. Steve was the first one to pick it up, he was in shock.

"Hey, I know her," he said. Everybody looked at him. "I saved her the other day."

"Do you guys remember Phil Coulson?" asked Agent Hill. Everyone nodded. "Well, that's his daughter Jade. She's 21 years old, born without a mother; she trained with her father all her life so she could join us as an agent."

Agent Hill then turned to Steve. "She even had a serum injected into her body two days ago, the exact same serum as you, but now she's run off and hiding in one of the storage areas."

"So do you guys want me to catch her?" Steve asked.

"You're the only one who can," Fury answered. "Before you go, I need to tell you something."

He pulled Steve aside so they could talk alone.

"When you and Agent Romanoff were in Stuttgart, Phil Coulson told me something that involved you," he said. "He said if something happened to him, he wants you to look after Jade."

Steve couldn't believe what he just heard. Phil Coulson wanted him to look after his daughter.

"He actually said that?" he asked. "In what way?"

"It doesn't matter, just as long as she's in your care," Fury replied, and then he turned to the others. "Loki, could you show the captain where Jade is hiding?"

Loki agreed, and the two walked out, and through the corridor to the storage area. When Steve remembered what Fury said about taking care of Jade, he remembered the way he looked at her after he saved her. He knew there was something about her he really liked; he just had no idea what it was. He just had to wait until he saw her again.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is another piece you're been waiting for. Jade officially speaks to Captain America. **

**Thank you Three Days Grace for keeping me out of trouble. **

Loki and Steve arrived at the storage area where Jade was hiding. It was darker than usual; maybe she had broken one of the lights.

"You'll find her down there," said Loki.

Steve nodded and walked in as Loki turned around to go back to the bridge. Steve understood, because they both knew he could handle this all on his own. He walked slowly and quietly through the room, and listened carefully for any signs of her being close; that was until he heard some breathing, and the sound of a woman's voice. He looked over and saw Jade still idling, and apparently mumbling to herself. Steve quietly walked over to her making sure not to startle her, his heart was beating hard as he gently placed his hand on hers.

Jade quickly turned around only to once again make eye contact with Captain America; the exact same eye contact as when he saved her from the water the day of the funeral. Oddly enough she didn't run or fight, she just stood there almost swooning while Steve looked deep into her eyes. He knew there was something he liked about her; she was beautiful, and it was her sapphire blue eyes. Yes, there was a big spark between them, a very big spark. Jade then snapped herself back.

"Captain," she said smiling.

"I can tell you're speechless," said Steve, "just like the other day when I saved you Jade."

"You found out my name," Jade smiled. "You know that's the second time you saved me. The first time was a week ago."

"Were you one of the trapped civilians in the bank?" asked Steve. Jade nodded. "I guess there were so many people I just couldn't spot you."

"And you were busy saving the city," Jade added. "Now that we're talking about it, I want to thank you; not just for saving me during the devastation, but for saving me from the water."

"No problem," Steve replied. He then spotted her necklace. "Just out of curiosity, where did you get that?"

"My dad gave it to me," Jade answered. "He and I shared a liking of you."

"Now that we're on the subject of your dad," Steve interjected, "Fury told me your dad wanted me to look after you if anything happened to him."

"That does sound like something he would say," Jade smiled. "You were his idol for the longest time, he trusted you. That's why he was happy when he found out I was chosen to be injected with the serum, because he knew in a way I would be like you."

After a while, they both walked to the bridge together, both receiving curious looks from everybody. But the rest of the Avengers kindly greeted her as she came in.

"I remember seeing you at the funeral," said Clint, "but I had no idea you and Phil were blood related. He never mentioned you."

"I was kept a secret from everyone here at Shield because he wanted to keep me safe," Jade replied. "The only people who already knew about me are Director Fury and Agent Hill. Agent Hill is almost like a surrogate mother to me, because I never knew my mom."

She then walked over to Thor, and gently placed her hand over his black eye.

"You pack quite a wallop," he said, "it's good."

"Thanks," said Jade.

"You must have a pretty good skill set," said Natasha.

"I do," Jade answered. "I have the ability to heal any form of injury within five seconds with just a touch; and not only can I bite hard and give a wicked hard punch, I have the ability to see what's going on in people's minds, what's really in their hearts, and I can always see where enemies are, even when they're close. That's how I came up with my asset; I am known as Solid Heart."

She then walked over to Loki, and cured the bite mark on his arms.

"Sorry about the bite," she said. "You and Thor were unfamiliar to me, so I had to defend myself."

"I can understand that," said Loki.

"I don't blame you for my dad's death," Jade continued. "I blame myself."

Everyone shot confused looks at Jade.

"How is it your fault?" asked Banner.

"When the tesseract started to act up, my dad got the emergency call from Shield asking him to come in. He hesitated to tell them he'll go; but he didn't want to leave me because he said I was important, but then I told him his job was important as well and that they needed him. I made him go, I sent him to his doom."

Steve gently laid his hand on Jade's shoulder for comfort.

"I say he sent himself to his death," said Stark. Jade shot a glare at him.

"Tony, don't," said Loki.

"You're dad went up against Loki all on his own," Stark continued, "he may have been brave, but there was a bit of fear in the way he spoke to him."

Loki dropped his head into his hand, unhappy with what was just said. Jade however, was very angry.

"Wow Stark. It's like I won't dig my nails into the rim of that thing and yank it right out of your chest!" she threatened which shocked everybody. "My dad was a single parent working his ass off to take care of his only child, a.k.a me! My mom died giving birth to me because she was already sick! And now my dad is dead and it's all _my _fault!"

With that, Jade turned around, and disappeared again. Everybody cast angry looks at Stark, Banner just shook his head, and Steve was angrier than ever; in fact he was just as angry as the day he defeated the head of Hydra 70 years prior.

"Well that was nicely handled," Thor said angrily.

"You just don't know when to shut up do you Stark?" Steve growled. "I'll go get her."

"Why you?" asked Clint.

"Because she's my responsibility," Steve answered. "Fury told me Phil Coulson wanted me to look after Jade if anything happened to him. I will do anything to make her happy, and to help her keep her anger under control so that nobody will get hurt."

Steve turned around and walked out, leaving everyone speechless. He knew he had to find a way to keep Stark from being his usual arrogant self, and find a way to make Jade happy, and he knew exactly how to do that. He just needed to find her first.


	5. Chapter 5

**At last, the final chapter for this installment. But don't worry, there will be a sequel. **

Steve looked in the storage area for Jade, but she wasn't there; he searched far and wide, until he arrived to the cell room and found her immediately. She was leaning against the wall, the same wall where her father died, and she was in tears. He assumed she knew her father died there, and he knew she needed comfort.

"This is where my dad died, isn't it?" she asked. "Is that his blood on the wall?"

Steve looked at the blood stain for a second or two, and then nodded.

"I knew it," Jade sobbed. Steve knew she was really missing her father, it even made him feel sad. Before Jade knew it, she was being held in Steve's arms. Oddly enough she was liking it, so she hugged him back.

"It's alright Jade," Steve said. "Your dad did everything he could, and so did you. You were the one who kept him going; even though I didn't know about you when I met him, I knew he was thinking about someone, and that someone is you. While he didn't have you with him, he carried on and he didn't let anything get in the way."

"That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard," Jade smiled. "Whenever Dad was away, he would Skype me every night to tell me about his day, he showed me around this place, and to say hi to Director Fury and Agent Hill. Everyone else thought he was talking to the cellist he was dating at the time, but no, it was me."

"Are you going to be okay," Steve asked.

"Yeah," Jade answered. "Stark just needs to learn when to shut his pie hole, that's all."

Steve smiled and continued to hold Jade, just to make sure she would be okay.

**Later that evening**

After further talking with Stark about Jade, Steve found her in her state room sitting on her bed looking out to the dark sky. She noticed him in the doorway.

"May I?" he asked.

"Yeah," Jade answered as she stood up, and Steve walked in.

"Your dad would've wanted you to have these," he said as he handed her a deck of cards. She was surprised.

"His Captain America trading cards, and they're signed. Thank you," she smiled. "Dad wasted two years collecting these. Did he tell you he was there when you were unconscious from the ice?"

"Yeah, he did," Steve answered.

"He wasn't alone," said Jade. "I was there too. I was the one who confirmed you were alive."

_Flashback_

_ Only just hours after being dug up out of the ice, Steve lay unconscious as several people thawed the ice. Jade stood there with her father at her side watching it all, until one of the people spoke up. _

_ "Oh my god," he said. "Is this guy still alive?!" _

_ "Why don't you let me confirm that," Jade interrupted. _

_ They all nodded in agreement and stepped aside as Jade walked over to where Steve was laying; she then put two fingers on the side of his neck to feel for a pulse. _

_ "Got a pulse sweet heart?" Phil asked his daughter. _

_ "Affirmative," Jade replied, and then she took Steve's hand in her own and bent down to whisper in his ear. "Captain…if you can hear me, squeeze my hand." _

_ As she predicted, he slowly started to squeeze her hand. Jade smiled, and then let go after a while and turned to the others. _

_ "He's alive," she stated. _

_End of flashback_

"You squeezed my hand so hard it almost broke," Jade laughed.

"Sorry," said Steve.

"It's okay," Jade replied, "it was the only way of proving you survived being frozen for all those years."

"I always thought it was the serum that kept me alive," Steve laughed, "and it's a good thing too."

"Why?" asked Jade as Steve came closer.

"Because then I wouldn't have met you," Steve answered as he gently lifted Jade's chin. "And I wouldn't have been able to do this."

With that, he slowly leaned in, and kissed her. Both of their hearts skipped a beat as he held her close, never letting go. After a minute or two, they pulled away to catch their breath and they looked at each other.

"I've wanted to do that since I first laid eyes on you," Steve said.

"Nothing was stopping you," Jade smiled. It was at that moment, their relationship began.

**That's the end of this installment. The second installment will be coming soon. **


End file.
